bruised
by punk rock prinsses
Summary: christian never knew that satine had a daughter and on the funeral he meets her but soon love starts to burn in the duke for the young girl and he will do everything to get what he wants but soon she teaches him a lesson what will happen next please read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own moulin rouge or the duke or any of the characters of this movie I do own happily to say Fleurette

"Dearly beloved were gathered here today as we depart Satine from this world"

Christian heard the priest say as the Zidler started to look at Christian as he diverted his attecion to everybody else of the moulin rouge as tears trickled down his eyes .

"Christian are you alright" said Toulouse patting on Christians back

"yes Toulouse I'm fine" Christian said as he looked at the coffin infront of him

"in the name of the father and of the son amen"

" amen" everybody said as Christian walked away slowly looking back a few times as they lowered Satine inside her grave.

Christian looked back as he saw Zidler walk past him as he started to follow were he went in the grave yard as a 21 year old girl greeted Zidler at a distance.

As he looked more closely at the girl he started to notice that she was slim her hair color was dark golden and it was long almost to her waist and she wore a black long dress.

They both started to walk as he saw Zidler start to talk as they walked over towards were he was as they slowly came to a stop.

As I started to look at both of them i saw the girl smile back at me as i started to see Zidler grunt at me "umm Christian i have a few things to talk to you one is about Satine" he said as he slowly embraced the girls shoulder "yea Zidler you wanted to speak to me"

"Christian did Satine ever tell you that she had a daughter"

Christian looked suprise at Zidler

"no she never mentioned it"

Christian said as Zidler started to smile at him "well then its a good thing that you'll get to know each other"

he said laughing as i slowly smiled as i saw the girl with a worried face as "well Christian this is Fleurette Satines daughter" he said as he started to point at the girl next to him "hello Christian its very nice to meet you" she said as she slowly shook my hand"

as they started to walk away as Zidler got ahead of them

in the distance a car was parked as the duke slowly peeked at Christian and the young lady that he was with

as he saw them start to walk away as Zidler walked further than them

"so so now my young lover you see Satine die yet you are perverted in every sense"

he said as he slowly closed his door as he slowly started to untie his blouse

"I want him dead that bloody bastard took everything that i wanted and now look at him he's with another girl dam him that writer"

he said as he started to see his man servant Warton as he cooled down again in his chair as he looked back at the writer and the girl.

"I would also like to know who is he with in the meantime i will ask Zidler personally who she is" he said with a grin in his smile.

"drive" he said as he slowly the car started to get away from the grave yard of paris.


	2. first meeting

Diamant De Scintillement: your wonderful thank you  so much

Ewanmcgregorsgal- i just have to say that your review lifted my spirits i thank you from the bottom of my heart

Disclaimer

I do not own moulin rouge or any of the characters in it i do own though Fleurette

I slowly looked at the girl next to me her golden long hair to the side of her neck as she placed a smile on her white pale face

"so mister Christian i see that u had and intimate relationship with my mother"

i saw her say as i shivered in sadness sniffing a few times the air

"yes i did , i wonder why your mother would never tell me about you"

she smiled plainly at me as she got infront of me the same spirit filled her whole body the same that he saw in Satine

"well mother always liked to be a solitary woman and wen she had me well she just never confessed anything "

she said as she stood beside me again

"do you have a father"

i asked her as she noticed slowly a whistle behind her

"no she never liked to talk about papa"

she said as i she turned as i did the same quivering as i looking at Toulouse wave at the girl

"hehehhe charming man"

she said as i walked away from her

"hey wait Christian so what are you going to do"

she said as i looked plainly at her as i left her in the distance as i heard slowly a tune beside me .

"their was a boy a very strange enchanting boy , they say he wandered very far, very far ,over land and sea.

a little shy and sad little boy, but very wise was he, and then one day one magic day he passed my way and while we spoke of many things fools and kings this he said to me , the greatest thing you'll ever learn is just love and be loved in returned."

I heard Toulouse sing as i saw her walk away finding Zidler and getting into a taxi as i felt slowly a push as i saw all come closer to me.

"Christian you are quite the genius to get a damsel like that"

i heard Toulouse say as i felt sick seeing the Argentinean and Toulouse take me away from the grave yard.

As the started to drag me all the way to my apartment as i was drowning my self in my own tears as i dint even hear the barging of my door as i saw them leave me again as more tears stretched down my face

"Christian are you alright"

"no get out of my house Toulouse now !"

i said screaming as i saw him dash quickly out of my flat as i turned over to the window as i saw the moulin rouge light up as a few people walked inside.

The image just reminded me of Satine are secret and the last words that she ever spoke to me

"ill always bee with you"

sobbing i slowly dosed into sleep.

walking slowly out of the cab i saw nini run up to me and hug me in a tight embrace as i saw the other girls look at me smiling i saw Zidler push me as i was leaded to my mothers room as he slowly smiled at me closing it quickly.

I slowly looked around me as i saw Marie come in as she embraced me her pale face smudged with makeup my own as i embraced her lovingly in a hug as she slowly separated from me.

Slowly separating i heard a loud crash as i dashed quickly out of the door as i saw a man infront of my door.

He wore a dark suit his tie was undone he had short golden hair and blue eyes he was white skinned. Turning away i saw him hold out a hand.

Feeling his slow caress at my face i saw he was separated from me as i saw Zidler close the door.

Pressing to it i slowly heard the muffled voices of the man and Zidler as i could not make out what they were speaking.

"Zidler i want to meet the girl"

"my dear duke that would be impossible"

"don't lie to me i saw her with that dam writer"

"she has nothing to do with the writer dear duke"

"shh ever since i have hated him and now that Satine is gone you let him be with that woman!"

i heard the man say as Marie came to my side

"come girl this is no quarrel for you"

i heard Marie say as i was pushed off the wall as i saw Marie take out a dress as she placed it as she took a comb out and placed it beside

me as i seated next to the counter.

Feeling the soft comb pass through my hair as i saw a close door turning i saw Zidler as he smiled at me smiling back as he looked at Marie and then back at me.

His face was with and expression of worry ment as my dark blue eyes looked at his dark one

"what wrong Zidler"

"you shall be meeting the duke in gothic tower at eight"

"the duke"

i said in a whisper as i turned around as Marie continued to comb my hair.


	3. meeting the duke

Night falling on the Moulin rouge. Wondering the whole afternoon who was the duke, and why did he want to meet me. Marie assisting me in the preparations as a silver satin dress pearls and diamonds decorating the lace of the dress, with glass fine slippers combining them.

Marie seeing packages in my dressing room, the contexts inside being of perfumes, fine corsets, laced dresses for every occasion, makeup, hats, combs and a whole lot of other things that accompanied with a note from the duke. His presents flattering me as Zidler whispered always in my ear that I was to be sexually intimate with the duke. A thing that made me reproach him.

My old worn clothes burned in front of my eyes as I was bathed and soaked in fine odors as well as my hair was taken out of its old ways and was accommodated from its thick curls to its delicate and poise curls.

The makeup and hair done in a fashion that suited a baroness. The silver dress fitting perfectly in my body as a seamstress was there to look at any loose ends. I was ready to go meet the duke Zidler greeting me at the entrance of the Moulin rouge a fancy car parked as the door was opened for me. Zidler entering the car as the dark blue surroundings started to come.

After a few minutes the car came to a stop the door opened up by a buss boy as my hand was taken by his, the long steps of the building that stood before me as the glass doors of the tower opened as I walked over to the elevator.

The elevator stopping at the last floor as I saw a shadowed blue figure in the center of a table his back towards me as he turned. I seeing who the man was I noticed it was the man that had come to the Moulin rouge.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at the duke at the end of table his long orange hair brushed and cut short, a different style than from the short uncombed hair much like my long and dread lock hair.

"Hello"

I whispered as a smile was formed on his lips his body covered in a fine blue suit, a tie at his neck and gloves covering his hands as he leaned out his right hand, my careful steps heard around the room as it did not stop the clicks of the high heels

"You look stunning my dear"

He said, my cheeks blushed a pink tone I biting my lip

"Really my dear duke and this is all thanks to you."

Calmly whispering as his foots steps came closer to me

"Really"

He stated as I smiled my orange hair falling on my shoulders as he smiled

"Yes, before I was just a girl from the poor section of Paris, trying to survive.

"You look so much like her"

He whispered as my curiosity got the best of me, my eyes turning to his blue as I fixed my gaze on him.

"Like who duke?"

I ventured to ask him to who he was referring, his hands twitching suddenly as he whispered to me

"Satine"

My eyes widening at the name that he had expressed as I walked to his hands taking them in my own. His hands touching me affectionately my body.

My panting breathing increasing with every touch of his hand as he backed away seeing suddenly the flushed face of the duke

"I am sorry, it's just..."

"It's just what!"

He bellowed my fingers shaking in fear as I gulped strongly

"She was my mother"


End file.
